The Experiment
by xxL2xx
Summary: Sherlock had always been too busy to deal with his hormones and sex.He had never given much thought to it but since the game with The Woman it was all he could think of.There was no two ways about it; he was going to have to experiment! Molly/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm merely playing with them!*_

The Experiment

Sherlock had always been too busy to deal with his hormones and sex. They were unimportant compared to the thrill of the chase of criminals or the start of a new game! How could they compare?

He had never given much thought to it but since the game with The Woman it was all he could think of. Granted it did not appear on the outside that it occupied his mind as he was doing the same activities as before and he was the same sarcastic Sherlock. But he had started to wonder what sex felt like, all those chemical reactions mixing and reacting… There was no two ways about it; he was going to have to experiment!

His second thought was to think of whom to approach to gain answers…certainly not Mrs Hudson! John would freak out and wonder if he was right all along and that Sherlock was actually gay. And Mycroft was definitely out of the question, he teased him enough on the subject as it is! He snorted at the image of asking Mycroft for advice.

His natural choice would be The Woman but she was now on the other side of the world for her own safety. Now who was closer to home…..?

It came to him in a flash, but of course! Who else could he trust? He had worked with her for many years and he supposed it helped that she had feelings for him. The answer of course was Molly Hooper, his pathologist!

He was now inbetween cases and could dedicate abit of time to plan to get Molly to 'relieve' him of his virginity. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the thought of his university years when he got teased for not wanting to go 'get laid' like the rest of his cohort. He sat in his armchair strumming his violin as he planned.

He needed to make sure he could seduce Molly effectively without causing much emotional upheaval for her or expectation of anything permanent afterwards unless he wanted it. He raised an eyebrow at that thought.

Next Day….

He approached Molly when she was just finishing up an autopsy. "Hang on Sherlock I'm almost done with this then you can have the report!" He smirked at her and decided to regard her appearance rather than answer. Her hair was swept to the side into a braid, her make-up was minimal suggesting she woke up late and the few cat hairs on her trouser leg showed him that she fed her cat before she left for work. Overall he was pleased with her appearance and he decided that he liked her with the minimal make-up.

When she finished the report she turned to find Sherlock stood leaning against the wall watching her with a strange expression on his face. Molly unconsciously checked her hair for any out of place. "Molly I've got a request. Can you follow me to the lab?" Molly was a little surprised but only a little because this wasn't how he usually asked her to do tasks for him!

She followed him back to the laboratory and took the proffered stool across from Sherlock. Sherlock started by asking bluntly if she would like to help him get rid of his virgin status? Molly gaped at him for a few minutes before stuttering "Wha..what?" Sherlock rolled his eyes

"Don't make me repeat myself, can you help me or not? I'll find someone else if you are not up to helping me." The thought of another woman helping Sherlock rid of his virginity was what helped Molly blurt out her answer "Yes! I mean yes of course I'll help you."

Sherlock smiled "Good I'm glad you agreed! Now come round tonight to my flat, both John and Mrs Hudson are away so we will not be disturbed!" And with that he left Molly in a bewildered state.

Molly stood in shock for at least 5 minutes before sitting down in a nearby chair to think on what had just past between herself and Sherlock. He wanted to…have sex…with her….molly hooper. The woman he put down all the time, the woman who he made feel like a child with his observations.

'Fuck me…am I dreaming?' The pinch she gave herself proved that Sherlock HAD just been in her lab and propositioned her. 'No it really has happened!'

The more she thought about it, the more she felt like this was a bad idea! The rational side of her brain told her she would only end up being hurt if she went through with it as everyone knows he only uses her to get things HE wants. He would not get attached but would she be able to let go? Could she handle a one-time stand with the only man who made her heart flutter and her knees weak?

But at the same time she would not be able to live with herself if she let this opportunity go. She COULD not let another woman take her place!

'Molly Hooper, you will do this and tomorrow…..tomorrow you'll get over him!' She nodded to herself and decided to leave early as there was only paperwork to do, nothing that could not wait until tomorrow!

_*A Big thank you to Murmeltierchen for being my first reviewer!* _

_so what do you think of this first chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own these characters! (wish i did!)  
><em>

Chapter 2

Molly Hooper had spent 3 hours preparing her body for later that evening. Sherlock had sent her text stating it would be best if she came round for 8pm. And she was to make sure to eat something first as he wanted to start straight away. So it had given her a few hours to prepare.

She snorted 'Makes me sound like a virgin sacrifice.' She had shaved everywhere, spent an hour in the bath with a lavender bath soak and then used the Yardley lavender body lotion. She chose this only because Sherlock had once commented that he liked the smell on her.

Molly dressed in white underwear, white blouse and a mid-length black skirt followed with her black pumps. 'Not overdressed but not underdressed either!' She thought to herself as she checked out her reflection in the mirror. She eaten before bathing but made sure to have a few biscuits before getting into the ordered taxi at 7.45pm.

Molly tried not to dwell on her thoughts too much as she was nervous enough without them thank you!

When she pulled up to 221B Baker Street, she took a calming breath before knocking on the door. Sherlock answered the door promptly, "Hello Molly, you look lovely!" He took a deep breath in as she walked past him and up the stairs,

"Hmm you've used that lavender body lotion I like. Good!" Molly blushed at his smile. He ushered her into the lounge

"Please sit, wine?" Molly nodded, too nervous to actually answer. She sat in John's chair that he indicated for her to sit in.

Sherlock came back with two glasses of white wine. "Hope you don't mind that we only have white, we drank the last of the red the other night." He sat opposite her in 'his' chair.

"No I love white! How is John? I haven't seen him in a while."

Sherlock shot a crooked grin at her, "He's fine. Gone to his girlfriend's… Sarah is it? But anyway enough about john, the reason I've asked you here is as you know to help lose a certain status of mine."

Molly nodded as Sherlock carried on "I want to experiment and with you as my willing accomplice, I am sure my experiments will be a success."

Molly had at this point turned bright pink, "experiments? You mean more than once?" Her heart fluttered and heat sparked in her belly at the thought. She nearly fainted when Sherlock leaned close to her with a slight smirk on his face,

"But of course my dear Molly! We have 2 nights with the flat to ourselves and I mean to try everything!" Sherlock watched with fascination as her breathing altered and her pupils dilated.

He downed the last of the wine and stood up, "Well? Shall we get started? I am quite eager now"

Molly put down her half empty glass after another mouthful for courage and followed him to his bedroom.

She half expected to see more of the experiments from the kitchen table in his room but surprisingly there was none! She glanced round and found a periodic table on the wall. She grins as she has one too on her wall. Her attention is quickly caught when Sherlock starts unbuttoning his shirt, he turns to her with a smile "I think I want to start with oral if that's ok?"

Molly did not answer as her heart stutters and a blush forms on her cheeks as she imagines Sherlock inbetween her legs. Or better yet her head inbetween his reducing him to jelly!

Sherlock approaches her shirtless and she cannot help but stare at his well-defined chest. He gently pulls her blouse over her head and stares at her clothed covered breasts. His warm palms cup them as Molly's brain shifts into gear and she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. She also dropped her skirt too.

Heat in now rising in her lower stomach as she watches him, as he fondles her nipples and watches how they pucker under the attention. She could almost see his thoughts processing in his head, behind those calculating grey eyes 'Stroke A and watch as B changes' She stifles a giggle.

He glances at Molly's face and is pleased to see her quite flushed. He decides to move things along as he can smell something sweet yet musky and he is sure it is Molly's arousal. He wants to taste but he must not rush things. Experiments must not be rushed!

He coaxes her onto the bed, lays her down so he can begin his oral experiment. But first he wants to play with her breasts a little more as they were fascinating to play with.

Molly can only watch as he plays with her breasts 'again! I take it he's a breast man!' That sounded strange about Sherlock even as she thought it. Then her thoughts disappeared as Sherlock's mouth enveloped her left nipple and sucked. Molly moaned as licks of pleasure stroked her belly. Sherlock decided he liked this reaction of Molly as he switched nipples.

He moved to the underside of her breast, giving it a lick, making Molly squirm as he kissed and licked his way down to her knickers. "Lift your hips up Molly," She did as asked and he pulled them down and over her feet.

Molly just could not believe that Sherlock, The Sherlock Holmes was here inbetween her legs, staring at her pussy. It got her more excited then she thought possible. That was when Sherlock touched her, running a finger down her labia, gathering her juices before popping the finger into his mouth to have an experimental taste.

"Mmm a strange taste but not unpleasant. Ah! Here's the clit, let's have a look at that shall we?"

Hearing those words from Sherlock's mouth, in his deep voice made her shiver in expectancy. Sherlock, meanwhile, was fascinated with the bundle of nerves and how it made Molly react if he touched it just there! After a few minutes of having Sherlock's fingers explore inside of her making her moan, Molly practically nearly screamed when he touched his tongue to her clit at the same time!

"Do that again!" Molly demanded Sherlock and was rewarded when he kept doing it and sucked on her clit until her orgasm burst through her like wildfire. It only stopped when she had to push Sherlock gently away from her nether regions as they were so sensitive.

Sherlock catalogued her reaction from start to finish, feeling very pleased with himself. Watching her now, chest heaving, a flush from her cheeks had now travelled to her chest, one arm over her eyes, the other clenching the bed sheets still. Oh yes Sherlock liked this reaction very much!

Molly peeked at him under her arm and was rewarded with a smile upon Sherlock's face,

"Enjoy that did you Molly? I did!"

Molly giggled with a blush 'Sounds like a kid with a new toy.' She pulled Sherlock up for a kiss, Sherlock complied with enthusiasm.

Molly realised he still had his trousers on. She broke off the kiss "Sherlock you are still dressed!" Sherlock stood up from the bed to remove his trousers; Molly leant up on her arms to watch 'What is it about him that I cannot resist? Just remember Molly he'll just want a one-time thing' She decided right there she was going to make the most of tonight, after all when will she get another chance?

_Up next: Oral on Sherlock! _

_Hope this chapter is as good as the first!_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (I'm merely playing with them)_

_Also big thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far, you don't know how much it means to me! So a big hug from me! :)_

Chapter 3

_Where we left off:_ _She decided right there she was going to make the most of tonight, after all when will she get another chance?_

When Sherlock started stripping, Molly giggled to herself how there was no show like the other blokes she had been with, it was almost like he was stripping off to go in the shower, 'So clinical even when stripping!' Molly's mouth soon went dry when he dropped his underwear though. 'My god…do they come in that size?' Standing to attention, Sherlock's soldier was an impressive sight, all 8 inches of it. As Sherlock pulled his socks off and stood before her in all his naked glory, he saw her staring at his cock

Sherlock was slightly puzzled, was there something wrong with his penis? He had never known anything to be wrong with it, "Molly?"

Molly shook her head to shake herself out of her dazed state and with sitting upright, Molly grabbed his hips and pulled him close to her. She trailed her fingers down the length of him, making him shiver. She then licked a trail up his length before taking the tip in her mouth. "….Molly…"

She glanced up at him when he sighed; seeing he had his eyes closed she waited and sucked on the tip until his eyes opened and looked at her before then taking as much as she could deep in her mouth. Wrapping her hand round the base that she could not fit in she pulled up, hollowing her cheeks at the same time.

Sherlock discovered that he liked Molly looking up at him with his cock buried deep in her hot, wet mouth; he decided he liked this particular experiment an awful lot. Groaning his pleasure, he buried his hand in her hair, tousling it slightly. As Molly moved up and down his cock in a rhythm, Sherlock started thrusting slightly into her mouth. He felt his pleasure starting to build, he moaned loudly when he accidently hit the back of Molly's throat causing her to gag.

Molly had to pull off his cock to control her gag reflex but she kept her hand working his length. Sherlock felt an extraordinary pressure building in his balls, panting now; he waited until Molly calmed her throat before moving the tip of his cock back to her lips in a silent plea.

Molly realised he was close now so sucking him harder as she moved her free hand to his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Molly…something's happening….." Sherlock groaned his observation. Molly smiled despite her position, "Let it go in my mouth Sherlock, let it go" And with those words Sherlock let the pressure go and his release streamed into Molly's willing mouth.

For Sherlock, the resulting orgasm was overwhelming, his knees shook and he very nearly collapsed to the floor but alas he did not! He found the strength to lock his knees and ride out the wave of pleasure.

After it had finished he pulled gently out of Molly's mouth and watched with a raised eyebrow as Molly swallowed his release. "What does that taste like? It cannot be pleasant!" Molly smiled before replying, "Maybe you should kiss me and find out?"

Sherlock bent down and cupping Molly's head, he kissed her deeply. He pulled away, frowning slightly "Hmm…not very nice as I suspected, you tasted better"

Molly laughed "Good thing you're not into men then, isn't it?"

Sherlock smirked at her "Yes it is a good thing! Now let me fetch that wine so you can get rid of that taste because I would like to kiss you again!" He left the bedroom to fetch the glass of wine left in the lounge.

Molly giggled at her memory of his expression after he kissed her. She would not drink much of the wine though because she wanted to embed every single moment of this 'experiment' deep into her memory so she will never forget after this night, despite what the future might bring.

_Well Sherlock got his first bj! What do you think? _

_The next chapter is going to be the experiment's main reason for existing, I'm writing several versions of this chapter but I think it will be the missionary position for the next chapter but let me know in your review if you want Sherlock to lose his virginity in a different position! _


	4. Chapter 4

_*I do not own these characters*_

Chapter 4

_Where we left off:_ _she wanted to embed every single moment of this 'experiment' deep into her memory so she will never forget after this night, despite what the future might bring._

When Sherlock re-entered his bedroom with the glasses of wine, he surprised himself with the thoughts of what was to come getting him aroused again. He did not realise his cock could come back to life after so short a time, wonder how many times he could do that in a row? That would be explored later!

Molly took her glass of wine and had a swig to remove the taste of Sherlock's release, 'Not that it tasted bad, just not what you want in your mouth for a long time that's all' she thought to herself.

Sherlock sat on the bed next to Molly also swigging his wine, before long he drained his fresh glass and was taking Molly's out of her hand, making her splutter "Sherlock! I was drinking…." She was cut off by his mouth reattaching itself to hers. His right hand started pinching and rolling her left nipple, making a sliver of pleasure reappear.

Sherlock leant on Molly slightly to hint that he wanted to her to lie down, Molly swung her legs back up onto the bed and lay down. Sherlock hovered over her, placing himself between her thighs, moving his mouth from her plump, kiss-swollen lips to her neck. He kissed a trail down to her breasts and popped a nipple in his mouth. Molly moaned and shivered at the contact, a rational thought appeared amongst the haze,

"Sherlock have you bought…?"

Sherlock removed his mouth from the abused right nipple to cut her off before attaching to the other neglected nipple, "Chest of drawers to your left, second drawer."

Molly reached into said drawer and found an unopened box of Trojan condoms, 'for slightly larger men'. Molly glanced at Sherlock's cock nestled between them, 'Yep I think average size would be a little snug and I don't want any surprises thank you!'

Sherlock glanced at the box, frowning slightly,

"I had to get Trojan, durex didn't have my size, needless to say the assistant wasn't much help either as for some strange reason she appeared to have lost her voice so she pointed me out those," Molly giggled at the thought of Sherlock asking in a chemist if they had bigger sizes of condoms.

She opened the box and pulled one out, reaching down she wrapped her hand round Sherlock's girth and gave him a stroke. Sherlock moved his mouth from the side of her breast and pressed his head into her sternum, moaning. One of his hands moved to inbetween Molly's thighs and tested her readiness for him while the other balanced him over Molly.

"Please say you're ready Molly" He mumbled into her skin. Molly smiled as she moved her hand up, round and down,

"Yes I'm ready."

Sherlock sat back on his knees and watched as Molly sat up slightly to unroll the condom onto his length. Molly watched amazed as it unrolled and kept unrolling until it finally reached the base, strangely enough it made her more excited, the longer it took to unroll. 'I've never had anyone over average length before, hope it fits!' She wondered for a moment before Sherlock repositioned himself between her legs again, positioning Molly's legs round his waist and started entering her.

Molly forgot to breathe for a second and gripped his arms by her head as Sherlock entered her, Sherlock pushed in so far before withdrawing slightly then continued pushing again.

"Oh my god, is there any more to go in?"

Sherlock's strained voice reached her ears "Just a little more! There! I'm in" He stayed still for a moment, cataloguing the feel of Molly's tight passage around him. Molly realising he was grazing her cervix slightly. Molly also realised she had never felt so…full before.

"Molly, you are delightfully tight and hot…..so very hot" Molly experimentally moved her hips and brought a wave of pleasure to them both. Sherlock withdrew and found it easier to move back in. Sweat dotted above his eyebrow as he moved in a steady rhythm.

Sherlock found the tip of him hitting something; 'Ah this is bottoming out so to speak' the pressure was starting to build in his balls again.

Molly felt her pleasure building again in her belly but she needed something more to help it break.

"Faster Sherlock"

The sound of squeaky bedsprings reverberated around the room as Sherlock complied, accompanied by moans and sighs of pleasure. Molly had started moving her hips to help the root of pleasure grow which it was now at a fast rate. Sherlock could tell Molly was getting close as she was starting to clench round him like she did her fingers but these felt stronger. Then he changed his angle slightly as he thrusted back in hard which hit a new area inside Molly causing an explosion of pleasure to wave as her orgasm broke.

Molly arched her back and rolled her hips, wailing her pleasure to the room. Sherlock felt the pressure grow with each clench and roll of Molly's hips until it became too much and let it go, stilling inside Molly, grunting his pleasure.

Sherlock removed himself gently out of Molly while he had the strength to do so, making them both hiss and fall next to Molly. Both were panting, sweating and extremely pleased with the outcome.

Sherlock grabbed a neatly folded blanket from under his bed, silently mumbling 'Thank you John' and spread it over them both whilst rolling over to face Molly.

Molly took this opportunity to manuver herself into Sherlock's arms and much to her surprise he did not protest in the least! Infact HE tucked Her head under his chin and wrapped his arm around her waist whilst he drifted off to sleep!

'Please God; don't let this be a dream! Don't let Sherlock regret this either because I don't…' that was Molly's last thought before drifting herself into slumber.

_Phew! Done! How was it for you? (soz couldn't resist!):D _

_Next: The second day, surely you couldn't think the experiment was over yet did you? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (I'm just playing with them a little!)_

Chapter 5

Sherlock woke Molly up two more times in the early hours with bouts of frenzied sex; the first time was when Molly returned from the toilet only to find herself rolled under Sherlock and a repeat of earlier occurred. The second time Molly awoke to find Sherlock already inside her and an orgasm building!

His response when she woke up was "Ah molly! Did you know your body is still responsive even when you're asleep and it's taken me 10 minutes to wake you up! Interesting!" With that Sherlock pounded harder into Molly, groaning. Molly's pleasure erupted the same time as Sherlock. As he lay panting over her breast, Molly took the time to breathlessly explain that doing what he just did would startle anyone else and even though she enjoyed it could he please not do it again? Sherlock promised and sealed it with a kiss.

They fell asleep with Molly lying across Sherlock's chest so when Molly woke up at a more reasonable time of 07.30, she was surprised to find that Sherlock had morning wood, which she discovered when she moved her leg.

'Good lord does it never go down?' Molly grinned to herself as she had wicked thoughts of several ways she could wake Sherlock up. She decided to wake him up with her mouth, which delighted Sherlock,

"Molly….so good.."

Just as Sherlock felt his orgasm peak, Molly pulled off his cock with a pop of her mouth and decided to show him what a cowgirl position was. Molly climbed over him as he rolled a condom on, they groaned in unison when Molly sunk down onto him. As Molly got into a rhythm, Sherlock found himself thrusting his hips up into her, making her squeal.

Afterwards when Molly lay panting on Sherlock's chest, Sherlock commented that he liked that cowgirl positioned then went on to list the reasons why he did and only stopped when Molly attached her mouth to his.

They decided to get up and grab breakfast (in Sherlock's case a cup of tea). After practically inhaling her toast and tea, Molly found herself bent over the kitchen table with Sherlock already wearing protection and pressing urgently into her. She kept a watchful eye on a nearby beaker of questionable substance when the table began to move with each thrust.

"Dangerous for you to walk round in my shirt Molly, I like it too much"

Molly decided she liked this position best as he was deep inside and hitting a certain part of her continuously; she really liked it when he gripped her shoulders and her climax grew at an alarming rate.

After her climax ended, Sherlock pulled out of her and practically dragged her over to 'his' chair and made her ride him again where she orgasmed for a second time and this time Sherlock followed suit,

"I really like that position Molly"

Molly insisted on a shower and was surprised when Sherlock joined her but did not iniate any sexual advances. He soaped up her body with a gentleness that she did not believe could be found in him and was very happy to wash him too.

But as the day carried on, the louder her rational side became. 'You're thinking too much of this! Look at him; he only sees this as an experiment! You will not be a couple at the end of this; do not make that mistake Molly!'

After another round of amazing sex, Molly dared to voice her mind's question to Sherlock,

"Sherlock? What will happen after today?" When Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her question, she elaborated, "I mean with us? Will this continue?"

Sherlock looked to the ceiling and after a lengthy pause when she was just beginning to think that maybe the silence said it all, he answered,

"I'm not sure. I would like this to continue but Molly," He turned to look her in the eyes, "I will not be your boyfriend, you understand? I will ask for you to abstain from seeing anyone sexually while we continue this but if you do meet someone else, you are welcome to end this at any time."

Molly was stung at first but as she thought about it, it was the best she could ask for really, She glanced at his face and found Sherlock's piercing eyes scanning her face with intensity,

"Ok Sherlock I understand but I also request you do not pursue any other sexual relations either!" Sherlock smirked and leaned over to kiss her, "My dear Molly, why on earth would I pursue other relations when I've got you to play with?"

Molly squealed and pulled him into another kiss. Yes this was best for her; she could continue having the best sex of her life with the most amazing, handsomest man on the planet and not have to deal with the emotional consequences for a little while longer. Maybe she could learn to fall out of love with him?...Nah maybe not.

The End?

_Thank you to those who have reviewed and loved reading this story as much as I've written it! Hope this ending doesn't disappoint! _

_I'm thinking of maybe doing a oneshot of maybe a few months or a year on after this story ends to see how these characters are doing? Let me know what you think?_


End file.
